


Nipped

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: One of the pets brings home dangerous substances.





	

Ginger-pet and small-pet are off somewhere, bonding. Hopefully Ginger-pet is training the kitten, and hopefully the lessons are in not grabbing Momma-cat’s tail, or trying to eat her ears. 

Millicent tolerates a lot, as the kitten is still very small, but she does hope the bigger kittens show her the way of gentle grooming before long. Six paws to groom her is good. Four to groom and two to whack her upside the head is not. Also, she is not a chew toy. Kitten has chew toys. Kitten should use those.

She lies on the heated section of the wall, minding her own business, when there’s the terrible sounds she’s come to recognise as their mangling of her name.

Or what they use to indicate her, anyway. They have several, some longer than others, but they all start with the same sound.

Millicent opens her eyes, and sees the Black-pet there. He’s crouched down on the floor, his long limbs folded, and something in a little bag in front of him. He obviously wants her to play, but she’s not quite ready to do so, yet.

(Besides, if he wants her attention, he should work for it.)

Calling her name some more, and reaching out in _Cat_ (awkwardly, clumsily), he opens up the baggy to let the scent out.

Her whiskers perk in confusion, her ears twisting back. The smell is… sharp and floral, but somehow spicy-enticing, too. 

His paws go into it, pulling out clumps, and she has to admit he’s got her attention. Well, it wouldn’t do not to praise his efforts, considering he’s not always the most gracious of her babies.

Millicent rises, and sways over to the mess. She tolerates the hand stroking down her spine (he is good at that), and snuffles at the little particles. It makes her nose and head tingle, and she finds herself snuffling more and more. The hand on her spine is glorious, and she arches up to get more of it, even near her tail, one paw thumping in pleasure. She snuffles and licks at the dried bits, and before long she’s having a wonderful time.

Black-pet has definitely done good. She makes her satisfaction known by climbing up his arm and settling on his chest, butting her head under his chin to tell him what a good baby boy he’s been. His paws make her feel all relaxed and happy, and she turns around five times to settle in for more pettings.

***

By the time Ginger-pet is back with Small-pet, Millicent has devoured every last bit of the substance. She’s having the best time she remembers in the longest, running from edge to edge in her kingdom, singing in time with the Black-pet, and sinking her claws into anything that rips when she pulls.

She’s destroyed several sets of fake fur, made the bed more fluffy, smacked over things that sparkled too much and which made great sounds when they fell, and chewed the kitten’s toys.

Ginger-pet sounds distressed, so she climbs up his leg (whoops, a little blood) and goes straight for his hat. It lands on the floor, and she takes her rightful position as tallest thing in the room.

Which is when Ginger-pet screams, takes her into the slippery room, drops her in the bath and closes the door.

WHAT FRESH OUTRAGE IS THIS?

Millicent does _not_ want to be in here, with the weird smells, and without any pettings. She runs around the room shrieking, shredding the shower curtain, and knocking everything from its perch until only she is allowed on a shelf.

When Black-pet finally comes to find her, much, much later, she’s utterly exhausted and grumpy. She hisses as he holds her, hisses as he takes her to the couch, and then flops on his lap when he strokes her.

She can feel his regret, but it’s worse for her.

A Queen should never lose her composure. _Never._

She doesn’t look at Ginger-pet for three days. 

On the fourth, she pretends it never happened at all.


End file.
